legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cort
Cort (コート) is the primary antagonist of Legend of Legaia as well as the creator of the Mist Generators that surround Legaia. He is the Prince of Conkram, a glorious, but in war, kingdom and the older brother of one of the three Ra-Seru heroes, Noa. Background The war between Sol and Conkram lasted for many years. However, as time went by Sol was slowly but surely gaining ground against Conkram due to their new Seru from Uru Mais, an ancient ruin which was in Sol territory. In order to turn the tables against Sol and ensure a quick victory in war, Prince Cort and the Court Scientist, Jette began researching possible methods of achieving victory against Sol's superior Seru from Uru Mais. In the midst of their research Prince Cort and Jette were contacted by the fallen Ra-Seru, Rogue(s), who gave them the knowledge of the Mist, a weapon that would enhance the strength of Conkram's Seru by many fold and ensure victory for Conkram and save them from defeat at the hands of Sol. Prince Cort announced the creation of the Mist to his father and the noblemen of Conkram. Conkram's Four Wise Men were eager to use the Mist right away, but King Nebular was cautious and would permit its use only if a demonstration was carried out and proven successful. Unfortunately, during the demonstration, the machine transporting the Mist from the underground laboratory carried too much Mist Elixer at once. Prince Cort and Jette tried to shut off the source of the Mist, but the emergency shutoff switch failed to work and the machine exploded, causing an unending amount of Mist to flow into Conkram from the Seru-kai, the homeworld of the Seru. Thus, the soldier inside the machine was corrupted by the now crazed Seru and used his strength to bust the machine keeping the Mist contained. This unleashed the Mist into all of Conkram and turned the Seru--and the people wearing them--into bloodthirsty beasts. All looked lost until three mysterious teenagers wearing Ra-Seru entered the Mist Generator in the laboratory and traveled to Rogue's Tower, the source of the Mist pouring into Conkram and the evil Ra-Seru that were banished by Tieg long ago. After defeating the evil Rogue and its cohorts they traveled back to Conkram and see that everything has returned to normal. Prince Cort was shown to be wearing a Seru on his back after the incident and expressed his gratitude to the three heroes for saving Conkram. The demonstration having gone awry, King Nebular ordered Prince Cort to repent for his actions and the Mist project to be halted indefinitely. Cort and the Four Wise Men of Conkram did not agree with King Nebular's decision, and in secret decided to build a Mist Generator within Jette's Absolute Fortress, a nigh impenetrable castle that was in the process of being built in the North of Conkram and overseen by Jette. The Mist's demonstration proved fatal to most of Conkram, but Prince Cort saw the Mist as a way to create harmony between humans and enable them to evolve into superior beings. With the King and Queen of Conkram unaware of his ambitions, he and his henchmen secretly built a Mist Generator in Conkram's impenetrable fortress in order to spread the Mist once again. Once this task was done, Mist spewed throughout Legaia and turned all of the Seru into savage beasts that killed and controlled humans at will. After only 10 years the human population was almost completely annihilated. Having caught a glimpse of the Ra-Seru heroes in the past, Prince Cort knew that they would return in the present to put a stop to his vision of a kingdom covered in Mist. He ordered his henchmen to destroy their hometowns in order to lure out the Ra-Seru and kill them. Cort and his henchmen built the Floating Castle, one of the other four Mist Generators, as a trap for the heroes. Prince Cort appointed High Priestess Zora as the Floating Castle's lord. Claiming to love her and equipping her with a powerful Sim-Seru, Prince Cort used her as a distraction for the heroes, never expecting her to defeat them. His plan was to have them destroy the Floating Castle, a floating fortress of useless Mist, and have them killed in the fall to the bottom.With all these in place, he waited for the Ra-Seru heroes. Involvement Prince Cort's cohorts built Mist Generators all over the world of Legaia and left it in chaos for 10 years before 3 heroes wearing Ra-Seru emerged to undo all of his work. Through a journey of several months the Ra-Seru heroes defeated Prince Cort's henchmen one by one, along the way reviving Genesis Trees that drove away the Mist and returned Seru Monsters in the surrounding area back to normal. Prince Cort, along with his right-hand man, Jette, resided within Jette's Absolute Fortress. The Ra-Seru heroes bust into the Fortress with the Nemesis Gem, the only substance able to break the Gate of Hell at the entrance. They obtain this from King Nebular of Past Conkram. The heroes reach the Mist Generator within the Fortress after disposing of Jette within the elevator room. They attempt to destroy it as they had done all the others (by killing the Ra-Seru within), but Noa starts to convulse on the ground, holding her head in pain, screaming to make the voice in her head shut up. Prince Cort appears, thanking them for their past generosity, but then taunts the Ra-Seru heroes of their inevitable demise at his hands. He claims of the Mist's salvation and that the citizens of Conkram are happy the way they are before levitating in readiness to destroy the heroes once and for all. After a grueling battle the heroes defeat Prince Cort and he reveals that the Mist Generator will die upon his death. A quake rocks the Fortress, knocking Cort into the Lake of Mist below, where Juggernaut sleeps. The heroes leave, with Noa questioning why her own brother could have been responsible for the Mist that devastated the world. Prince Cort is met again when Juggernaut takes over Rim Elm, having fused with the Sim-Seru's heart. This is the true "final boss" of Legend of Legaia. His fusion with the evil Sim-Seru had taken away his remaining humanity, leaving him completely crazed. Noa tries to reason with Cort to abandon Juggernaut and become a human again, but he is not dissuaded and repels Noa with a laser blast from his eyes. Sensing the presence of "weak, dirty humans", he emerges out of his encasing to annihilate the trio. Once he is beaten the Ra-Seru use the last of their strength to return Prince Cort to infancy so that Noa may raise him in a world free of Mist and give him another chance to live his life. Prince Cort is last seen in the ending as an infant in the arms of his sister Noa, at the Genesis Tree in Jeremi. Personality Prince Cort was always a very brave and intelligent young man, raved upon as a "genius" by all the people of Conkram. Usually buried in his work, he had a very serious demeanor but cared about his father's kingdom and its people. He created the Mist Generator originally to save Conkram from defeat at the hands of Sol. However, after the demonstration turned chaotic something changed in Prince Cort. His plans to build a Mist Generator consumed him so much that nobody, not even his parents saw him often. Queen Minea speculates that a Rogue that made its way into Conkram during the Mist outbreak awakened Cort's evil ambitions due to its power. Cort believed that the Mist would bring salvation to everyone, granting eternal life and ending the suffering of everybody, even though the Mist was clearly evil. Henchmen [[Jette|'Jette']] (Court Scientist/Consultant) *Juggernaut [[Zora|'Zora']] (High Priestess) *Gi Delilas (Bodyguard/Assassin) *Lu Delilas (Bodyguard/Assassin) *Che Delilas (Bodyguard/Assassin) [[Dohati|'Dohati']] (Secretary of Interior) *Saryu *Xain [[Zeto|'Zeto']] (Secretary of State) *Caruban Songi (New ally) *Jedo *Seru Powers/Abilities Prince Cort is not a physical attacker and is very slow but more than makes up for it with his mastery of Evil Seru Magic that serves to protect him as well as give out immense damage to his enemies. Cort revealed that he is able to levitate at will and use psychic powers to communicate to others across entire continents. Human Form: *'Mystic Shield': Summoned at the start of battle, this shield cancels damage from all regular attacks and shaves magic damage by half. One must use normal arts, super arts, hyper arts, and miracle arts to deal damage. One can also use the Point Card. After enough damage is dealt the shield will break and cannot be summoned again. thumb|left|330px *'Guilty Cross': Prince Cort's most common attack. A shining cross hits a single opponent for damage of 1,000-1,200 if not protected by Spirit. thumb|330px|left *'Mystic Circle': A magic symbol is displayed underneath the heroes and explodes, hitting the entire party for between 1,200-1,500 damage if not protected by Spirit. thumb|330px|left *'Evil Seru Magic': Once Prince Cort's Mystic Shield is broken, he flares up a red ball of magic that summons the Sim-Seru Juggernaut. Juggernaut claws the party, stomps on them, and then appears in front with Prince Cort overhead, and blasts you with a concentrated beam of energy. The summon hits 3 times. Twice dealing the same range of damage (400-500) and a third for around 1,200-1,500. This makes a whopping 2200-2500 worth of damage to characters unprotected by Spirit. thumb|330px|left Fusion: *'Physical Attack': JuggerCort hits a single member of the party a number of times with his claws. This deals heavy damage and can KO a party member in a single turn if no hits are blocked. *'Ultra Charge': JuggerCort charges up blinding white light within his body, preparing to attack the next turn. *'Final Crisis': JuggerCort unleashes all his energy on the party in a flash of blinding light. To prevent annihilation it is best to have every party member be above half their health beforehand and to have spirited after JuggerCort uses Ultra Charge. *'Doomsday': JuggerCort collides two planets together and sends the concentrated energy from space to blast the party.There is no warning for this attack but it isn't used often. Does about the same damage as Final Crisis (over 2,000) if not guarded with spirit. Quotes Asobi wa koko made da! - "The game ends here!" (said during Mystic Circle and Evil Seru Magic) ''Kono teidoto! - "''Is that all you've got?" (after annihilating the party) ''Sorosoro owari ni shiyou! ''- "This will soon be over!" (said at the start of Evil Seru Magic) ''Ide yo! ''- ''"''Come out!" - (said during Evil Seru Magic) Gallery Cortconcept1.jpg Cortconcept2.jpg Cortconcept3.jpg Cortportrait.jpg Trivia *Prince Cort is one of the more illusive main antagonists in an RPG. His first appearance is about 75% into the game's conclusion. *Though the monster Juggernaut is never actually fought in the game, Prince Cort can summon it to attack your party during battle when his Mystic Shield is broken. It can deal a whopping 2000-2500 damage, many times resulting in annihilation of your party. *Prince Cort is the only antagonist in the game who survives. *Prince Cort is the only one in Legend of Legaia to have two boss themes in the soundtrack. Category:Characters Category:Legend of Legaia Characters